


Party Planner

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Party Planner

"Babe, are ya sure about this?" asked Jimmy. "I mean, if I'm the brains of this operation, we are in serious trouble!"

"I know," you sighed, running your hand through your hair. "But he wants you to organise his birthday party for the weekend."

"What the fuck do I know about planning a birthday party?"

"Ask Mark to help you. I don't know. All I know is he doesn't want me to help at all."

Jimmy sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Fine. We'll figure something, but if it all goes tits up, don't blame me."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your jaw dropped as you walked into the backyard that Saturday afternoon. Everything was decorated in black with skulls hanging everywhere. It looked more like a Halloween party than a birthday party.

"JIMMY!" you yelled. 

Jimmy walked over with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face, beer in hand and black party hat perched on his head.

"Hey babe. What do ya think?" he smiled.

"What do I think?" you hissed. "You were supposed to be organising a birthday party, not a fucking Halloween party!"

"It is a birthday party. I got balloons, and streamers, and party games, and a cake..."

"It looks more like how you'd have YOUR party! It's not a birthday party for...."

You were suddenly interrupted by yours and Jimmy's 4 year old son running over to you.

"Daddy! This is the best party EVER!" grinned your son, hugging Jimmy's leg.

Jimmy lent down and put a party hat on your son before picking him up. 

"See?" smirked Jimmy. "{Y/S/N} likes it. Come on buddy. You've got presents to open."

You watched in shock as Jimmy and your son walked over to a huge stack of presents.

"Like father, like son," you sighed.


End file.
